


Hand in Mine

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Nook Fisting, Polyamory, some extra exoxeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: Why the fuck do all trolls seem to have thigh gapes? Skinny, fat, it doesn't matter, and Dave's fucking confused.





	Hand in Mine

You don't notice it at first, why would you? It takes drawing with 'Rez for 3 weeks before you even think to wonder. 

Not your fault you notice 'Rez's ass, okay? She's not the least personal space shy, and she's perfectly willing to climb across you if she feels like an area across you needs some more color, and quite frankly that leaves you looking at a very nice wide rump. Like...not to ever use your Bro's word for a nice ass, but it's really....distracting. And wiggly, when she finds a particularly good blend of red chalk. You really try not to be a creep, but at some point you make a confusing realization. 

Why the fuck, with 'Rez so bottom heavy pear shaped, does she have a thigh gape? And now that you've noticed, you can't help but notice it on the rest too. Gamzee, he's so bony you would have been surprised if he hadn't, but then Kanaya? Short, plump, hourglass Kanaya, who you practically heard Rose's fangs sharpen over? Totally has a thigh gape when she wears pants. Yes, you know, it's a rarity, and you're pretty sure it only happens when Kanaya runs out of clean skirts and dresses to wear, but you had to take that opportunity to check, okay? And she totally does. Hips set wide but almost separate, like they're connected differently. 

Still, you write it off. 3 out of 4, and 2 of those were ladies? Might be an troll lady thing. Except, then you notice Karkat fucking squishy brick wall Vantas has one as well. And the more you watch all of them, the more you're certain it's actually a regular thing for them, not unusual. So you ask someone.

.....Don't be crazy, you don't ask a troll, you ask your sister when she manages to stop being elegantly gooey at Kanaya for 5 minutes.

There's something about Rose that even if you hadn't found out about ecto shenanigans, you would have felt like she was some part of you. A smarmy part, but still a part. If genetics hadn't answered it for you, you would have secretly thought some smushy thought about souls and lost pieces, but as it is, you can just look at her and know she's part of you.

When she turns pages of books you can see your own knobby knuckly hands in hers, except somehow she makes them look all delicate and like....dainty and shit. Her hair's the exact same fucking color, down to how it darkens without any sun, the same undertones of strawberry blond creeping in as her highlights grow out, the same fucking wispy texture that won't stay where you leave, no matter how much you gel it down in hopes that it will stay. She's all bony and limbs, and sits with her knees against her chest when she's alone, and you wonder what it would have been to grow up with her, and whether it'd make your relationship any less weirder.

You flop down on the couch next to her. 

"So why do all the trolls have a thigh gape?"

She sputters. Score for the time god.

When she looks up and marks her page, you see the same fucking pointy ass chin jut forward as she tries to decide how she's gonna bullshit you, you can practically hear the fucking gears turning in her head as she yanks an answer out of her ass.

"I don't know, have you tried asking any of them? Or is this some....prurient interest of yours?"

You hold up one finger. "1. Fuck you, I know you're just trying to yank my cord. And 2, I know you fucking were all up in Kanaya's business a while back, your mouth and tongue were all pink-ish green." You knew saving that little factoid would help you someday.

To Rose's credit (And her fucking determination to always win), she doesn't change expressions, even though her cheeks do go all pink. Then she manages to grin. "I think....that's none of your business, brother dear...."

You humph and attempt to pout at her, jutting your lip out at her from where you're flopped on your back with your head tilted back to look at her. 

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. "How about this: I'll tell you....if you ask all the trolls about it first. Or manage to create the capcha code for those lychee candies you ate all of."

Wow, fuck the hell to all that.... Your feelings on this matter must show on your face, cause she cracks up, and pulls her knees back up and wedges herself into the corner of the sofa to go back to reading, no longer interested in playing.

You go and......do not ask the trolls. Nor do you try to make those candies for her either. Although you might poke at the capcha codes of candy you already have. Just coincidentally. (Btw, never attempt to combine hard peach candies with swedish fish, that should not have been able to move, what the _fuck.)_

You might have actually put effort into making the candy if A. Karkat hadn't waddled by, trying to be quiet, but really making more noise than 6 cats and trambone, and B. if 'Rez's reaction hadn't been to go utterly teal, and hurry to him, somehow the both of them muttering quieter than you even thought either of them could be, much less together. When they hurry to a transportalizer, you're not gonna lie, your entire facade of focus completely disappears, and you dash to follow them, waiting a whole painful minute before you let yourself go through the transportalizer too, just catching them scooting around a corner.

You creep up, watch them go into a room, wait till you're sure they must have gone deeper (What were you gonna do, burst in right behind them?), and hurry to the door, worried they're gonna get deeper into the lab before you can see where they go.

.........It's not a hall. When you slip inside, it's.....a shower room. You're pretty sure. You're not really looking at the room so much as your almost-girlfriend trying to finger what appears to be a really smooth pussy between Karkat's legs.

"And you just let it stay in there afterwards!?" She says before noticing Karkat's stopped wiggling, and gone silent.

"Oh! Uh! Dave! Um. This is....a pleasant surprise!" She says, with her fingers still stuck in another guy's pussy.

You......aren't really sure what to even say. You're also kind of afraid you're burning your cape with your skin, because _wow._

_Wow._

That's.....not something you realized you wanted. Also you should probably kick your brain in gear and leave before you get yourself in trouble or one of them notices your boner, but somehow you can't seem to focus on anything but the two of them, 'Rez on her knees, fingers all up in his business, Karkle's naked from the waist down, standing with his legs braced apart. 

The silence breaks when Karkat makes a whining sound and slaps his hands over his face, so red you're not sure how 'Rez isn't orgasming by proximaty, and tries to slam his legs together and turn away, except whoops, her hand's still between his legs, and when he turns, she goes with him, pulling them both off balance and causing them to tumble into a pile of yelling limbs, distinct graphic cussing ringing out the whole time.

Frankly, you probably would have dashed away from the embarrassment (away to your room, to jerk off to the thought of how it might feel to wiggle your fingers into Karkat's smooth pussy, how it would feel if 'Rez was trying to work you open herself) but the current amount of noise has a distinct ring of pain, and somehow it wouldn't feel okay dingdongdashing after you caused this.....whatever.

Still, you approach cautiously, feeling like you'd probably deserve a claw or 4 to the face, but not real eager to receive any of those. Karkat's somehow managed to fall onto his face, dragging 'Rez's hand sideways and between, while she'd fallen onto him, trying to get her arm out from under him without twisting it, and from what you can see, she's.....still got fingers inside Karkat, and _apparently_ he's not appreciating the current angle she's got them at. _(Apparently._ Ha. If Rose doesn't ask you pointed questions just from the amount of noise he's making, you will be _utterly_ fucking surprised.) 

You survey the situation, then quickly tip 'Rz to one side ("Ow!"), while shoving Karkat ("OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODHERCLAWS!") to the other. 'Rez's fingers pull out with a splorp sound, and you're not really sure anymore how you're maintaining consciousness, between how much blood is in your boner and _in your fucking face, okay, how the fuck would Bro handle this- wow, no, stop thinking of Bro in this situation, that is just gross._ Her fingers look slippery/pink/shiny, and you swallow tightly before looking over at Karkat, who still looks odd.....spreaded? Widened? Bloated? Which....is a mistake, he's frantically checking his bits for blood, and yeah, _you will never need fap-off fuel again, you're set for life._

"I'm....yeah, I'm gonna go now. You guys good? We good? Okay, bye-!" Before you can flashstep out to deal with your conflicted boner, the hand 'Rez isn't holding to her chest flashes out and grabs your wrist, and oh god, she definitely had that hand on his thigh when you came in, you need to just. Stop being a fucking pervert and stop thinking about what might have happened if you hadn't interupted. You definitely, however, do not whimper.

(Okay, maybe a tiny bit.)  
"Wait!" 'Rez's voice always sounds like she's a little bit hoarse, and now is no exception. The urgency is new however. "You're not going anywhere! Do you have claw clippers?" The question's so calm after the urgency that you kind of blink confusedly for a moment, before realizing she wants nail clippers, after all the times she wouldn't clip them even though sometimes they squeaked on the chalk.

"Uh......." You mentally think through your sylladex. "No. I...why?" 

"Then you will have to stay and help! Because fatass here just twisted my wrist, and you caused that, and someone has to get him open so he can release all the fake slurry he was pailing himself with!"

Karkat claps his hands over his face and whines again. You simply bluescreen for a moment.

You and Karkat seem to recover speech at the same time. "'Rez, what the fuck, I can't-" "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING TELL HI-"

"Shut up! Someone has to, and it can't be me! My right wrist hurts too much to use it, and I don't trust my left with claws on!" she yells over both of you.

You both fall silent. You want to yell and say you can't, joke about how you don't put out till the third date, flashstep out, and 'Rez must smell some of that on you, cause the hand that's holding you tightly instead switches to petting your hand.

"Okay, you don't actually have to, but it would help a lot if you would. Besides, I know you smell like black cherries and red strawberries when you hang out with Karkat......" she adds coyly at the end, or as coyly as a blow to the face might be.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT- HE WHAT? I. WHAT? BUT. NNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!" His whine of frustration seems to spiral into some upper part of his vocal register, almost vibrato sounding, before 'Rez turns sharp red eyes on him, not actually seeing him, but certainly giving the impression she does, from how he suddenly goes quiet. 

"Karkat, don't you want his soft human fingers all up in your nook? Look, he doesn't even have a hint of an edge, they're all rounded and flat against his fingers!" She jerks your hand towards him, and seemingly against his will Karkat looks at them, then flushes all over again, eyes darting to your face, your hands, down, and then back again. 

"I.....ONLY IF HE'S OKAY WITH IT."

You think you feel your pulse in your fingertips.

You stare, then slowly pull your hand forward, out of 'Rez's grasp, to place it over Karkat's pussy, feeling how intensely soft he is there, not even a fucking hair to be felt, but warm soft skin. Karkat can't seem to stop staring back, eyes glued to where you've got your hand on him. You feel 'Rez nudges against your side. "Goood...... Now slowly spread him open......" she all but purrs. "He won't drain unless you trigger his pailing reflex for him...."

You....You don't even know, fucking aliens. But this means they both want you to keep touching his (smooth soft warm) pussy, and you are so okay with that, spreading your fingers so that he opens under them, reddish-gray inside, fading into scarlet the deeper you look inside him. Your pants kind of hurt, but it's such a distant sensation to how he feels under your hand, you barely notice. 

Honestly, he looks....just like a regular pussy, barring that it's gray tinted, and honestly the smoothest softest looking one you've ever seen. You see what you take to be his clit, and daringly rub your fingers over and around it, like you're trying to twist the must delicate of sound dials. 

He moans.

Terezi grins so much you can hear it in her voice. "Ooo! Going straight for the sheath! Daring!" You feel like you're soaring, and trace and rub it more, feeling him grow wetter as you pause to spread him and rub along the rim of his pussy, feeling like your entire body is glowing when he twitches or cuts off a moan, his stomach clenching when you get something right.

You're wondering when you should start working him open, when his clit twitches and something pokes out of it.

You pull your hand back in shock, and the bright red tip seems to try to follow it, pushing out more as Karkat rolls his head back as his hips push up. "I......what the fuck is this?" You hope you sound calmer than you feel.

"MY BULGE, WHAT THE DRONE DEMANDED FUCK DO YOU THINK!?" Karkat asks, trying real hard to look grumpy for a dude who mostly just looks fucking pleasure dazed.

'Rez is cracking up against your shoulder, and you want to demand if this is a joke, but calm yourself down, trying to find the words to explain or ask more questions in your head.

"I.....we don't have that." You haven't quite managed to make yourself touch it, but instead you feel 'Rez shift next to you so she can reach her good hand over and carefully rub the little bud with her finger.

It grows.

Your mouth goes kind of dry watching Karkat roll his hips, 'Rez's hand getting pink-slimed again, it looks so fucking photogenic and yet obscene, her pointy little hand holding what you really can only think of as a tentacle, scarlet and slick, twitching to curl around her hand while she does a little fist rolling motion, only making Karkat whine more. 

"Okay, I......What do I need to do here? Yes, assume I'm fucking stupid, go ahead, asshole-" Yeah, that was definitely pointed at Karkat, "-but I....am so lost."

You honestly think 'Rez is enjoying herself, her cheeks have bright teal spots on them, flushed all the way across her nose bridge, and her tongue's doing that sticking out the corner of her mouth thing she does when she's really enjoying what she's smelling.

"We fill pails with slurry for the drones. But. First we have to carry the slurry to the bucket, and what good would it be if there was only one bucket for both in a quad? So we carry it inside after pailing, so we can each mix and release it into a bucket afterwards. But. You need a partner's help to get it out afterwards." She smiles here, and all of the sudden you're very nervous about the pieces of this puzzle that you already have. "Karkat filled himself with a fake slurry while pailing himself." Her smile gets bigger. "And couldn't get it out afterwards cause his hands couldn't reach." You glance back at Karkat, who's no longer meeting anyone's eyes again, and think about the idea of him full and heavy with fake troll spooge, and feel your pelvis tighten down with so much yes.

"Yeah...." 'Rez says, seemingly in response to your reaction to it, a soft far away smile creeping over her face.

"But. He didn't get it out. And then he waited until he'd tightened all back up to finally ask for help!" She detangled her hand from his bulge and smacks his thigh. "So we're going to have to fuck him back open, and since he's already, heh, got a load in there, I'm not willing to add another. I mean. That's. Some trolls are into that. But. Not for a first pailing!" She adds flusteredly, before recovering and adding "So get those fingers in there! He got a toy in there to put that fake slurry there, he can take your fingers!" She elbows like a train wreck to the ribs, not that you need the motivation.

Still, you don't.....just shove them in there. You've heard way too much gossip for that shit. But. You let yourself try to work in one finger. 

It's warm and slick, and Karkat responds automatically by trying to roll his hips down on your finger, before flusteredly catching himself.

You can take a fucking hint though. You curl your finger up towards the ridge he seemed to be trying to aim your finger at, and he shoves one hand in his mouth as his legs fall wider apart. You don't need any prompting to try adding another finger, spreading them and rotating them in aw at how he opens up, how he feels around you, how you can make him respond by just touching him here. 

'Rez has her hand down her pants, and you see something teal out of the corner of your eye even as you work in another finger. It makes no sense, how is he even this stretchy, he felt so tight at first, and he still does. But he spreads around your fingers like nothing you've ever seen, and suddenly the idea of having to open him up doesn't seem impossible, that- That's your fourth finger in there, pumping like it's the best, the only thing in life worth doing.

"YEAH, OKAY, YOU CAN- UH. YEAH, IT'S.....PUT YOUR FIST IN ME ALREADY, DAVE."

He sounds so lovely, breathless with this weird vibrato to his breathing, that it takes a second before you realize he's just fucking asked you to fist him.

"I......Are you sure?" 'Rez is making that same vibrato rasping, and you are so hard it hurts. 

In silent answer, Karkat rolls his hips forward, and you're made aware all over again that the only fucking thing keeping your hand out of him is your thumb. 

You pull back, put your thumb beside the rest of your fingers, and press forward.  
It slides forward in a way that makes you ache. A long low moan rumbling out of Karkat's chest as your hand is slowly swallowed by his pussy, wet and warm and smooth-textured inside.

"NORMALLY. WE'D DO THIS....AFTERWARDS, WHEN I WAS.....ALREADY FUCKED OPEN. BUT. IT'S....PRETTY GOOD NOW TOO." He tries to sounds so nonchalent about it, and it makes you burst out in helpless laughter, before you slowly curl your fingers up, watching Karkat's eyes get wider as you spread his body open.

You can't believe it fucking fits. He's taking little short gasping breaths, and you feel him clenching up tight around your wrist. You try to turn your wrist, and he jolts out a keen as his bulge goes stiff, pussy rapid-fire clenching around you, before practically fucking _gushing_ red everywhere.

You think you just came in your pants. 

You _felt_ him come. _Felt_ his body respond. Fuck, you can still feel him, these little aftershock clenches as he whimpers around your fist, trying not to move too much. 

It takes 'Rez slapping at you with a teal hand to get you out of your shock. "Up! We have to stand him up and drain him now!" She's kind of stumbling, and you notice her pants are....well, leaving a teal smear all over the cold tiles, and if you hadn't already come, you would be trying to now, cause it's just too fucking much. Both of them. 

You all manage to wobbly get Karkat up, 'Rez not letting you take your fist out, before she says "Okay, now push deep inside, then pull out!" 

Deep? How much deeper can you go? But you push, and you feel something give and spread open under the pressure, (some distant part of you noticing that even though Karkat's thighs are pretty thick, you're not having to worry about getting between them as you press up), and as you pull back and out, you watch what looks like a gallon of clear gel spray out of Karkat's pussy as he whimpers and twitches. 

You're never going to be able to go back to porn again.  
Honestly, if any one of you had been alone, you don't think any of you would have gotten clean, but since you're all 3 there, it seems easier somehow to wobble into separate showers and try to ignore sounds from beside you as you all rinse off and pull clean clothes out of your sylladexes. You don't know if it's cause she wasn't getting fisted or what, but 'Rez's the first one out, clearly waiting for you guys over in a clean corner of the room, a pile of some kind of stuffed animals, ropes that you're pretty sure are made into nooses, and wrinkled clothes, set up, with her waiting in it.

You look at her unsure, before she rasps out "Get over here. Legislators do not cuddle alone." sounding even hoarser than usual. When Karkat finally gets out too, she doesn't even have to glare at him too hard to get him over there with y'all.

"......We....are _so_ going to have to talk about this later. But. For now, this legislator demands that we cuddle and nap, and then we can do any talking." You don't feel like arguing, head resting against 'Rez's boobs, and honestly, when you feel a big square hand nudge against yours, you don't feel afraid to take it. 

He already took yours after all.

(Afterwards you have to decide whether you're telling Rose you know why trolls have thigh gapes, but when she gives you an arch look and an eyebrow waggle you decide safety is the better part of valor.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
